Nalu Week: Sentimientos a flor de piel
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: Un regalo, una vulnerabilidad, muchos lazos, una promesa, un reto, resplandor, un futuro mutuo. Natsu y Lucy sienten algo más que amistad ¿Cuánto necesitan para darse cuenta y aceptarlo? ¿Una semana? ¡Un capitulo diario durante esta semana!
1. Regalos

**Primero de 1 capítulo diario durante una semana donde los regaloneare con mucho Nalu flufly. Sin más disfruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

_**Regalos**_

- Uno, dos, ¡tres! N-no KYAAAA… Uff eso estuvo cerca Plue. –Dijo una rubia caminando al lado del canal, se encontraba dando zancadas por el borde haciendo caso omiso a las precauciones que le había aconsejado los amigos de la balsa.

- ¡Pumm pum! – dijo el canino.

- S-si, recuerda que no soy Natsu como para entender tu idioma. – Miró al frente. -, ya casi llegamos al gremio Plue – Dijo con una sonrisa. – No creo que alguien recuerde mi cumpleaños… solo me lo ha preguntado Wendy y Happy… - se llevo un dedo al mentón. – Tal vez Natsu… no, no, el es muy despistado.

- ¡Pum pumm puum! – Comenzó a bailar el espíritu al divisar las puertas del gremio, y de la nada sacó una flor, era un hermoso tulipán naranjo, se fue acercando a la maga y elevo sus manos dándole la ofrenda. – Pum pun pumm. – Lucy quedó desconcertada con el gesto, lentamente se arrodillo frente a su amigo, le regaló una sonrisa y tomo cuidadosamente la flor.

- ¡Gracias Plue! Es hermosísima, es por mi cumpleaños ¿no? – Plue asintió con la cabeza mientras temblaba, Lucy lo abrazó mientras el volvía a su mundo.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando ver a la hermosa maga que recién iba llegando "Todo parece normal… no lo han recordado" pensó, dirigió su vista a todo el gremio hasta toparse en la mirada con Mirajane "No hay ninguna sonrisa con segundas intenciones" soltó un suspiro.

- He llegado, ¡hola a todos! – El gremio la observo contestándole con un "¡Bienvenida!". Lucy se dirigió a la barra donde estaba la poseedora del Satan Soul. - ¿Cómo estás Mira? ¡Me he enterado que publicarán otro tomo de tus fotos!

- ¿Uh? Lucy, no te había visto. – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa, la rubia quedó estupefacta "¡Cuando entré me vio!" Luego la camarera se dio la vuelta y comenzó a limpiar vasos "¡Además me está ignorando!" exclamaba para sus adentros.

- ¡Hola Lu-chan! – Dijo Levy llegando con un libro "Como entrenar a tu dragón, especialidad hierro" en las manos, en tanto dirigió su mirada a las manos de su amiga ahogó una exclamación. – ¡Oh dios! ¿Quién te ha dado esa flor? ¡¿Tienes novio?! – Eso último prácticamente lo grito, haciendo que todo el mundo se diera vuelta a mirar asombradas a la maga de llaves.

Natsu iba llegando al gremio con Happy volando a su alrededor _"- ¡Hola Lu-chan! ¡Oh dios! ¿Quién te ha dado esa flor? ¡¿Tienes novio?!"_ Había identificado la voz de Levy y había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, quedó estático en la puerta "¿Lucy tiene novio?… y aquel… maldito le ha dado una flor" pensó, su cuerpo ardía, pero de una manera diferente a cuando peleaba, se sentía traicionado o derrotado aunque no hubiera batalla alguna. Sintió unas miradas curiosas sobre él y entonces reaccionó. – Hola familia, ¿Qué tal? – Dijo arreglándoselas para formar una sonrisa. Fue recibido con saludos por parte de sus nakamas.

Lucy iba a negar las preguntas de su amiga cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, centró la atención en su amigo revoltoso, entonces ella le sonrió, pero él solo dio una mirada fría para darse vuelta e irse donde Elfman. "No solo Mira, también Natsu me ignora… Acaso ¿He actuado mal con ellos?"Se sintió deprimida, observó su flor "Al menos a Plue le agrado" sonrió… sonrisa que no fue desapercibida para cierto mago que aguantaba el impulso de ir y quemar esa flor para luego traer un ramo con todas las flores del mundo ¡Las más hermosas!

El peli rosa se acerco a su compañera de equipo y la quedó mirando fijamente. - ¿Q-qu-qué quieres? - preguntó ella nerviosamente bajo la mirada del chico.

- Déjalo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Natsu coloco su mano en el mentón obligándola a hacer contacto visual.

- Quiero que lo dejes.

- Natsu realmente que no sé que dices, sé más específico.

- Lo sabes bien. – Rio – Puedo ser lo que quieras Luce y derrotar a quien sea, te daré el mundo entero y te tendré entre mis brazos siempre que pueda, diré todas esas cursilerías que os gustan a las chicas, te escribiré cartas y las dejaré bajo tu almohada para que cuando despiertes puedas recordar cuanto eres para mi, sé que te gusta leer y que odias la soledad. – Suspira. – Entonces déjalo.

El cabello de Erza no era nada al lado del rostro de Lucy, ella no entendía nada, pero estaba segura que Natsu acababa de hacerle una declaración de amor, la mirada de Natsu sobre ella, el rostro firme que ahora se encontraba muy cerca, las piernas le temblaban a la maga, por un momento agradeció a la silla por darle soporte. Observó como todo el gremio miraba anonadados la escena y avergonzada dijo:

- N- Natsu… ¿Qué quieres que deje?

- A tu novio, aquel que te ha dado la flor. – Dijo con fastidio, Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos y se alejo bruscamente de él.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices! Fue Plue quien me la dio por mi cumpleaños ¡No tengo ningún novio! – Ahora Natsu el sonrojado y abochornado, un sentimiento de alivio lo recorrió y a pesar de escuchar todas las burlas de él sacó una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? B-bueno es qu-que como Levy dijo… Espera ¿C-cumpleaños? – Todo el gremio reaccionó de forma similar, pero antes que una tropa de personas se abalanzara encima de ella, lo hizo el. – Lucee te estás poniendo vieja – dijo con diversión mientras la abrazaba.

- Maldito ¡Ya ver… - Fue callada por un beso, era impulsivo y torpe, pero cálido y suave. Todo el gremio que había comenzado a felicitar a la rubia calló de golpe, excepto Mira quien se desmayo ante la declaración de Natsu.

Natsu cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lucy, mientras ella acariciaba el pelo rosa que tanto admiraba, estaba absorbida en el encanto del beso, sentía una llamarada recorrer todo su ser, en el momento que el mago de fuego le mordió el labio inferior reaccionó, no lo podía besar, de un empujón lo alejo lo suficiente como para tomar aire tranquilamente. Lucy observó la mirada perpleja de todos sus compañeros y sin más salió del gremio a paso rápido.

…

Era de noche, y ella se había encerrado en su habitación a descansar, se regañaba a si misma por dejarse llevar en los brazos de su nakama, digo ¡trabajan juntos! Sería de lo más incomodo si no resultara, pero luego recordaba la sensación al acoplar sus labios con los de él, al sentirse segura entre sus fuertes brazos, era su primer beso y ¡Dios! Si que le había encantado, además su declaración fue hermosa, Natsu siempre arriesgaba tanto por ella, lo que dijo no era nada a lo que actualmente le da, pero su atención a ella sí que la había impactado. Entonces llegó a una conclusión, Natsu estaba celoso, fue por la flor de Plue… de modo que Natsu sentía eso por ella… la posibilidad de tener una relación con el ya no era tan lejana.

No podía negar que cuando intentaba sacar una situación romántica en sus novelas pensaba en situaciones que le gustaría tener con él, ni podía negar que extraña su presencia en el departamento cuando se ausenta mucho tiempo, que va ¡Dos día o menos!... Mas el miedo seguía ahí.

Se decidió, se arreglaría e iría al gremio a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo con una incógnita en la cabeza.

…

Ahogo un grito de exclamación, cuando llegó al gremio no había nadie, ni un alma siquiera rondaba en el área. Fue entrando al gremio con alerta, en posición defensiva con su mano en las llaves. Una explosión afuera, Lucy dio un brinco y salió echa un rayo, otra explosión… eran…

Fuegos artificiales, decoraban el cielo de múltiples colores, la maga no entendía nada hasta que una serie de fuegos artificiales formaron en el cielo "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCY!" Sonrió, se le había olvidado el hecho de que era su cumpleaños, decidió sentarse en el pasto a un lado del gremio y esperar a que el espectáculo terminara.

No iban más de 5 minutos cuando alguien le tapó los ojos mientras se inclinaba por atrás a su altura.

- ¿Quién soy? – A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda conocía esa voz muy bien, conocía esa boca muy bien, era

- Natsu Dragneel. – el sonrió y bajo sus brazos por los hombros de Lucy.

- Estás helada Luce. – Salamander no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba aliviado porque ella no lo alejó, pero se preguntaba si su amiga se había molestado por el beso y la declaración, todos tienen razón, el era un maldito impulsivo. – T-te tengo tu regalo, pero quiero aclarar que no se me olvidó, lo tenía preparado hace mucho, solo que en la mañana casi quemo la cocina y se me olvido llevarlo al gremio… lo siento soy un estúpido.

- Natsu tranquilo, está bien si se te olvido, solo le he contado a dos personas la fecha de mi cumpleaños, es normal que no supieras. – Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, había notado el tono culpable de su amigo y se preguntaba si era porque se había arrepentido del beso. – Aparte cuando vivía con mi padre él nunca se acordó de mi cumpleaños, estoy acostumbrada a no celebrarlo.

- Yo le pedí a Happy que te preguntara, asique lo siento, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luce! – terminó diciéndolo mientras abrasaba por la espalda más fuerte a su amiga, ella ya no prestaba atención al espectáculo, las sensaciones que le daba su amigo la estaban distrayendo, cuando la felicito ella se alejo de él y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara, Natsu la miraba con duda y algo más que no supo descifrar, de inmediato ella lo abraza rodeando los brazos por su cuello y ocultando la cara en el hombro de él.

- Gracias Natsu, ha sido muy lindo todo esto, es el mejor espectáculo de mi vida.

- Pero este no es mi regalo, es el regalo del gremio, mejor dicho de Mira, mi regalo está acá. – El mago saca una caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo y se lo pasa a Lucy. – Espero que sea mejor que el regalo de Plue. – Dijo con recelo, más bien gruño, Lucy solo rió ante el comentario.

En la caja estaba un colgante de oro diseñado con una llave dentro de una llama de fuego… Era una analogía, el fuego representaba a Natsu y la llave a Lucy, la chica sonrió y no se dio cuenta que de sus ojos salían lagrimas hasta que Natsu acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Tan feo es que te ha hecho llorar? Tal vez debería pedirle consejos a Plue. – Una gota le recorrió por la sien a la portadora de llaves.

- Natsu, no hables tonteras, ¡es lo más hermoso que me han dado!, lo llevaré siempre conmigo y lo cuidaré como si de ti se tratara. – Dijo sonrojándose ante lo último, el le sonreía mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla… aunque ya no habían lagrimas.

- ¡LUCY! ¡LUCYYYYY! – Una tropa de alrededor de 50 personas venían corriendo con paquetes y comida hacía la rubia… Lo único que a ella se le ocurrió fue una cosa, correr.

Y como siempre el chico la siguió, porque él la seguiría a donde fuera, mientras esté con ella todo estará bien.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Opiniones dejando un review :D próximo capítulo mañana: "Vulnerable"**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	2. Vulnerable

**Aqui el segundo capítulo del segundo día del Nalu Week, Disfruten (: un saludo a Daiiii que me inspiró un tanto jajaja Gracias a ti :D**

* * *

**Vulnerabilidad**

Lucy despertaba al amanecer del siguiente día atrás de la barra del gremio, todos los miembros borrachos o no, habían quedado dormidos en el gremio donde fuera que cayeran. La rubia se sorprendió de haber estado usando a Happy- quien seguí durmiendo muy cómodamente- como almohada durante la noche, se levantó y se dirigió al tocador del gremio donde se arreglo de una manera "presentable", cuando regresó fijó su mirada en un rincón donde los miembros del gremio habían dejado regalos para la maga.

Erza le regaló un pastel de fresas, no hubiera sido tan ilógico si la Titania no se hubiera comido otros 50 de estos. Levy fue uno de los regalos que más aprecio, era la oportunidad de entrar a su biblioteca y llevarse todos los libros que pudiera acarrear por un minuto ¡Incluso las ediciones especiales! Wendy le regaló unos lazos para agarrarse el pelo, Charle una caja con muchos tipos de té de todo el mundo. Por su parte Gray tenía su regalo guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero con su costumbre stripper terminó perdiendo la chaqueta… y el regalo, después de algunas horas buscándolo por todo el gremio se le acercó con una estatua de ella con el signo de Fairy Tail atrás, el alquimista hizo mención de que era un hielo especial que no se derretía a temperatura ambiente, era hermoso realmente, pero Natsu se acercó con unos notables celos y bajo la excusa de querer comprobar la calidad del hielo lo terminó derritiendo… Mira le regalo un vestido de gala de color rojo y una imagen sacada con la lácrima donde salía Lucy y Natsu abrazados en la noche de su cumpleaños con un fuego artificial de fondo (Después de eso Mirajane terminó desmayada por segunda vez en aquel día) la portadora de llaves guardo la imagen cautelosamente en su bolso. Gajeel le regalo una canción compuesta por él, en realidad era la canción "Feliz Cumpleaños" en su versión, mientras Lily le regalo unos tapa oídos para escuchar la canción sin efectos colaterales. Happy le preparó una galleta… con sabor a pescado y Cana… Bueno, Cana la emborracho en su propia fiesta. Los demás aportaron con una gran cantidad de comida y con los juegos pirotécnicos.

Un paso, otra paso, una vaso roto _"¡¿Maldición no se podían callar?!" _pensó el peli rosa con frustración, la borrachera de ayer le estaba saliendo cara, sin poder soportarlo más se levanto, no dirigió mirada a nadie, cuando estaba por salir del gremio escuchó un _"Natsu necesito ayuda" _se volteo, esa era Lucy quien lo llamaba para acarrear regalos, la pobre iba cargada con alimentos, lazos y unos 20 libros encima.

Iban los dos caminando en dirección a la casa de la rubia, al llegar Natsu se fue directo hacía la cama de ella, luego de tomar una bocanada de perfume de Lucy impregnado aún entre las sabanas quedó profundamente dormido sin que la maga pudiera impedírselo.

La maga estelar por su parte fue a tomar un buen baño relajante, internamente agradecía a todos los miembros del gremio por tan agradable sorpresa, sobre todo a Natsu porque aunque hiciera como si no pasara nada, la declaración del chico seguía en su memoria.

…

Ya a medio día decidió la pareja de magos volver al gremio tal vez a buscar alguna misión, cuando llegaron era como si nada hubiese pasado, barrieron a los borrachos y la basura, ordenaron las mesas y sillas y limpiaron los restos de comida y bebida, pero reían como siempre lo hacen.

- Natsu, Lucy venid a mi despacho. – Dijo el maestro serio, Lucy le dio una mirada rápida a su compañero como diciendo "¿Y ahora qué hiciste?" tomando como respuesta un "¿Yo? Nada" mientras alzaba los hombros.

- ¿Hay algún problemas maestro? – Cuestionaba Lucy mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa de Makarov.

- Oh ¡Para nada! Grandes noticias.- Respondió con estrellas en los ojos. – Ha llamado la revista semanal del mago y ha ofrecido un millón de piedras para ustedes dos y otro millón para el gremio si es que ustedes permiten que hagan un reportaje de ustedes, junto con una sesión de fotos, de modo que vayan arreglándose para salir en una hora.

- Viejo ¿Y por qué quieren hablar de nosotros? – A Natsu le resultaba muy sospechoso, si los querían a ellos ¿Por qué no llamaron también a Happy o Gray y Erza?.

- Por esto. – El viejo arrastro una imagen hacia ellos, la misma que Mirajane le regaló a Lucy, quien se sonrosó de golpe al identificar la foto. – ¡Quieren hablar sobre su noviazgo!

- E-es- ¡espera! Natsu y yo no tenemos un noviazgo ¡No hay manera de que acepte eso! Lo siento.

- Viejo, lo siento, estoy de acuerdo con Lucy. – Makarov rió con ganas.

-Natsu, ¿debo recordarte todos los pagos que he tenido que hacer por tus desastres en lugares privados? – A Natsu le corrió una gota por la nuca y instintivamente se aclaró la garganta. – Y Lucy… - Prosiguió en maestro de gremio. - ¿debo recordarte aquella vez hace 6 meses que te ayudamos con el pago de renta? – La rubia desvió la mirada. – Solo será una historia, mientras ellos no sepan que es mentira no ocurrirá nada, ¿no?

- E-está bien, acepto. – Dijeron los jóvenes a unísono.

- Bien, entonces vayan con mira. – "Oh… definitivamente mataré a Mira, traidora ¡Ella fue quien envió la imagen a los reporteros!"

…

- Entonces Natsu tómala por la cintura y acorrálala contra la pared, fija tu atención en su cuello doblando tu cabeza. – Le decía el fotógrafo encargado. Habían comenzado la sesión de fotos después de una entrevista hecha por el reportero. Natsu vestía con pantalón militar y una camisa negra sin mangas donde tenía estampado "Bad boy", Lucy llevaba una falda rosa, unas botas altas color café y una blusa sin mangas donde decía "I love Bad Boy's". – Bien, ahora Lucy levanta tus brazos y sonríele de manera coqueta. –Flash-

- ¿Terminamos? – Preguntó Natsu. Al fotógrafo le corrió una gota.

- No, esa solo fue la primera. Ahora Natsu arrodíllate y besa la mano de Lucy y tu sonríele –flash-

1 hora después…

Ahora Lucy rodea las caderas de Natsu con tus piernas. – La rubia se sonrojo, pero lo hizo. – Ahora bésalo.

Vale, no estaban preparados para eso, bien si era lógico que les pidieran eso porque tenían un "noviazgo" era algo muy incomodo después de lo que pasó el día anterior. Sin más, Lucy acarició las hebras rosas, unos escasos centímetros los separaban, él miraba los ojos de la rubia, luego la boca, este beso no sería impulsivo como el anterior, donde el necesitaba a su Lucy, estaba desesperado ante la idea de que alguien la tomara como pareja, pero ¿Por qué ahora no estaba él en una relación con ella?...

Lucy se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿qué fue eso que no le permitió seguir el beso la primera vez? Había concluido ayer que ser compañeros de equipo no era su barrera. En tanto, algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza, ella tenía miedo, pero un miedo diferente al que se había planteado anteriormente, ella no merecía amor. Todos aquellos jóvenes que llegaban a casa de visita o que se le acercaban durante fiestas sociales de su padre para conversar o bailar era una farsa, ellos nunca lo hicieron con intención de tener amistad, su objetivo oculto siempre fue tener un visto bueno de su padre y agarrar un cargo importante, ella siempre había sido el juguete conductor y lo peor es que comúnmente caía en aquel engaño, siempre se reprochó ser tan estúpida, entonces solo tomó el amor como un sentimiento que era posible solo en sus novelas, entonces ¿Por qué Natsu?¿Por qué se siente tan expuesta a él?

Ella era vulnerable a él, era vulnerable a su amor, a su sonrisa, a la manera que sus flamas mueven su cabello, sus ojos jade que ahora observaban los labios de la chica, a su respiración, sus brazos, sus palabras, pero sobre todo…

A sus besos, no esperó más y la brecha que los separaba ya no existía, se acoplaban perfectamente, los labios se movían torpemente, como recién conociéndose, Natsu tomó una oportunidad de morder su labio y ella no se alejó, por lo contrarió permitió que una batalla se formara dentro de sus bocas, Lucy acercó al oji jade por la nuca, como si quisiera estar aún más cerca de él, ¡era el paraíso! Pensaba la pareja, de las cámaras salían muchos flashes, pero a nadie le importaba, solo estaban ellos dos.

Cuando sus pulmones gritaban por aire se separaron lentamente, intentando recordar donde estaban y en qué situación se encontraban, los dos estaban fuertemente sonrojados mirándose tímidamente. Unos aplausos llamaron la atención de la pareja.

- Muchas Gracias Natsu-san, Lucy-san, hemos terminado, aquí está su paga, la otra parte se la haré llegar a Makarov-sama. – A los mago les recorrió una gota al escuchar el "sama", sin embargo se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha hacía el gremio.

Había sido un largo día y necesitaban un tanto de paz, Natsu planeaba la mejor forma de colarse en el cuarto de su rubia sin ser asesinado en el intento.

Un roce, un roce de manos, era Natsu que tímidamente fue tomando la mano de Lucy, fue un gesto suficiente para que a la maga le recorriera un escalofrío, pero gustosa tomó aceptó la mano y caminaron juntos.

* * *

**Dejen su review, me haría muy feliz, es más rodaría por toda mi casa(?) **

**Próximo capítulo: Lazos.**

**Un abrazo, se despide Torii 1, 2, 3 AYE SIR!**


	3. Lazos

**Estoy Feliiiiiiiiiz, falta muy poco para salir de vacaciones y terminé con excelentes resultados! Debe ser por la dosis diaria de Nalu, si claro -n- ajajja**

**Bueno los dejo con su querido capítulo:**

* * *

**Día 3: Lazos  
**

- ¡No es mi problema Natsu! No vuelvas a colarte en mi cama, ahora vete, voy a ducharme.

- ¡Te acompaño! - Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su ropa. - No te enojes, Happy se fue ayer, me sentía solo.

- ¿Por qué mi cama?- Lucy se giró para verlo. - Pudiste irte con Gray o Elfman... – Natsu puso cara de asco y la rubia se rió – está bien, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- ¿Puedo ducharme contigo?

- …

- …

- ¡K-Kyaaa noooo! - chancleta voladora – pe-peer-pervertido.

- ¿Eh? Pero si de pequeño me bañaba con Gray y Erza, no le veo nada de malo.

- Es diferente. - Dijo negando nerviosamente, con mucho rubor.

- Ya veo, no confías en mi.

- N-no es eso Natsu... - Pero el chico ya había saltado por la ventana. - ¡Usa las puertas! - Lucy soló un suspiro.

...

- Familia llegué -dijo un muchacho de pelo rosa, fue seguido por algunos saludos, que ignoró, realmente se fue directo hacía una mesa desocupada, para tirarse y reposar la cabeza un tiempo. Le había molestado el hecho de que la rubia fuera tan pudorosa con él ¡No es como si se la fuera a comer o algo!

- Natsu ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto decaído, ¿tendrá relación con que no te vi llegar con Lucy en la mañana? - dijo acercándose la mesera del gremio: Mirajane Strauss.

- N-no... bueno si, creo Lucy no me tiene confianza... - gruño, la albina quedó sorprendida, ella sabía que no podía ser cierto, Natsu es la persona en quien más confía la rubia.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Natsu! Lu-chan te tiene mucha confianza, lo sé de primera fuente. - se acercó la come libros, Levy McGarden, alias chica enana de Gajeel. Mirajane afirmó la declaración de la enana.

- Levy... - Natsu baja la mirada – Yo no sé...

- Levy por cierto, ha llegado la mercancía que pediste - Dijo MIrajane mirando a la maga de la escritura -, está en el sótano del gremio para que lo vayas a buscar – A levy se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras el chico las miró con duda.

- ¡Oh cielos! Ya vuelo – Dijo Levy y simplemente desapareció dejando una ventisca de aire en su lugar.

- ¿Qué le ha llegado a Levy? - Pregunto aún curioso el Dragon Slayer.

- Una caja mágica. - exclamó con una sonrisa Mirajane. - Tiene orificios en todas sus caras, entonces la gente pone su dedo y si la caja los une con un lazo, ¡entonces su destino está unido!. Muy mono¿No?

- ¡Volví! - dijo jadeante la peli azul. Natsu le arrebato ágilmente la caja. -¡Hey Natsu!¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es mía! - lloriqueaba la maga.

- ¡Es prestada Levy, te la devuelvo más tarde! - Natsu estaba por salir del gremio cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entraba una Lucy jadeante, era obvio que había estado corriendo.

- ¡Permiso! - grito la rubia tratando de esquivar a Natsu, sin embargo tropezó con el pie del mismo y cayó de bruces. - ¡No! Maldición, ¿pero qué... - Observó su mano – Está cosa se ha atascado en mi dedo ¡Sacádmelo, sacádmelo! - Enseguida Levy, Mira, Erza y Natsu le fueron a ayudar.

- M-mi dedo... ¡También a quedado metido! - Dijo Erza con frustración. Natsu por su parte quedó piedra, la idea de que Lucy hubiera entrelazado su destino con Erza lo aterraba ¡Debía ser el! Y puso el dedo en el orificio del cubo voluntariamente.

- ¡Oh no,mi dedo también! Lo siento Lucy-san – Dijo la pequeña Wendy acomplejada.

- No, tranquilas... - Sin embargo ahora Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel(el lo hizo porque vio a todos haciendolo), Max, Wacaba, Azuca-chan, ¡Incluso leo apareció para ayudar a Lucy!

…

- …

- …

- …

- Entonces... ¿Todo el gremio tiene un dedo en el cubo? - Pregunto Natsu incomodo, pues tenía la mano en la cintura de Lucy para mantenerse en equilibrio y no caer de la mesa

- Bueno, no... aún faltan lo que andaban en misión y el maestro que tenía una reunión. - Dijo Mira relajadamente.

- Bueno... Ahora que me dejan hablar – Comenzó Lucy con un suspiro. - Deben retirar lentamente su dedo, uno por uno y saldrá más fácil que a la fuerza.

Y así lo hicieron, los primeros en sacar los dedos fueron Elfman, Wakaba, Macau, Romeo, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Gajeel, Max, Juvia, Lissana, Loke, los Rajinshuu, Laxus, Mirajane, Cana, Bisca, Laki, Erza, Levy y por último Natsu y Lucy. TODOS, absolutamente todos tenían un trozo de hilo rojo en el dedo.

- Bueno... entonces habrá que desenredarnos, ¿No? - Preguntó Laxus mientras tironeaba el hilo.

- ¡NO! Espera inútil – Dijo Levy alarmada. - El hilo significan lazos, si los sacas a lo estúpido romperás destinos – Todos la miraron con duda. La enana suspiró. - Los hilos representan lazos fuertes con la primera persona que tuvo contacto con el centro de la caja... - Miro por todos lados. - Es decir, todos nosotros hemos creado grandes lazos con Lucy y nuestro destino unido en casi todos sus sentidos.

- Bueno, ahora ya lo sabemos ¿Podemos quitarnos estas cosas? - Dijo Gajeel con pereza.

- No, siempre hay un lazo que es mucho mas fuerte que el de los demás, el o la que sea aquel debe tener el máximo lazo con Lucy por así decirlo, se puede interpretar de varias formas... confianza... amor – miró discretamente a Natsu, Lucy lo notó y se sonrojó. - Si quereís saber quien es, desenvolveros lentamente, sin romper el hilo.

Y así lo fueron haciendo, hasta quedar Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray y Wendy amarrados a hilo.

- Etto... ¿Alguien ha notado que se ha vuelto más complicado...? - Pregunto Lucy pasando por abajo del hilo que estaba entre Wendy y Erza.

- Será que no llevamos mejor. - Dijo Gray mientras se sacaba su camisa con la mano desocupada, girando alrededor de Levy.

- ¡He salido! - Exclamo Wendy.

- Vaya... hemos quedado los del equipo y Levy. - Dijo Erza mientras cruzaba a Levy al otro lado sobre el hilo que unía a Natsu y Lucy.

- Bueno, no me sorprende, pasó mucho tiempo con todos ustedes. - Afirmó sonrojada la portadora de llaves.

- Hmm... estoy seguro que Happy también estaría acá, de no ser por si ventaja de tener patas suaves de gato. -Dijo Natsu que pasaba al otro lado de Lucy.

- ¡He salido! - Dijo Gray alzando las manos.

- Yo también. - Esta vez fue Erza quien habló para después dirigirse a comer una tarta. Natsu pasó por debajo del hilo de Levy y Lucy.

-He quedado libre. - Dijo Levy. - Entonces Natsu y Lucy... - Los nombrados se miraban incómodamente, Levy estalló en carcajadas, los hilos habían dejado un lío entre ellos dos.

- ¡Lucee! - Exclamó Natsu para acercar a la rubia por la cadera, pegandola contra su cuerpo. Acción con la cual todos los hilos cayeron al suelo. - Entonces ¿Si confías en mi? - El gremio quedó piedra, todo el mundo sabía que Natsu era en quien más confiaba la portadora de llaves, bueno... todos menos él.

- ¡Claro que lo hago tonto! Traté de decírtelo, pero te fuiste muy rápido. - Dijo la maga estelar abrazando a su compañero. - Eres en quien más confío.

...

Todo el gremio estaba comiendo peleando, cuando una bocina llamó la atención, todos voltearon curiosos, un camión paró justo al frente del gremio. A Lucy y a Natsu les corrió un escalofrío por la columna a ver el nombre que patrocinaba en camión "Revista semanal del hechicero" Dos personas del camión tiraron una enorme caja, que cayo a los pies de la joven pareja de magos. Mirajane tomó una revista de adentro y sonrió divertidamente.

- Atención chicos tenemos un comunicado, tomen asiento y mantengan silencio... ¡Oh! Elfman, Laxus ¿Pueden sujetar a Lucy y Natsu un momento? Gracias. - Tomo asiento en el escenario, con un micrófono al frente y la revista en la mano. - Bueno dice:

"_¡La noticia del momento! Realmente ha sido una sorpresa para toda Magnolia enterarse que el más revoltoso de los Dragon Slayers de Fairy Tail cayó en el amor a manos de una hermosa maga celestial, Lucy, pero ¿Cómo comenzó todo este romance?¿Qué características provocó el enamoramiento del otro? ¿Siempre ha sido todo tan rosa?(Y no me refiero al cabello del mago) ¡Todo esto en este articulo! Entrevistamos a la pareja del año y ellos no han dado sus respuestas aquí abajo, además han posado para la fotos de la siguiente página.  
_

_E: BUenos días, bueno empecemos ¿Cómo se conocieron?_

_N: Estaba buscando a Igneel en el puerto de Hargeon, sin embargo solo fue un impostor quien estaba ahí, de paso me encontré con ella que ¡Prácticamente me regaló comida a mi y a Happy! Siempre supe que era una chica muy amable._

_L: Bora era un mago que se hacía llamar Salamander y usaba el trucos de anillos para tomar la atención de las chicas, yo también caí, fue entonces cuando la voz de Natsu me sacó del hechizo, luego el mismo día a la noche, me salvó a garras de unos contrabandistas, luego me trajo a Fairy Tail, siempre he estado agradecida por ello.  
_

_E: ¿Su primer beso?_

_L: Fue por un accidente_

_N: Realmente fue algo impulsivo_

_L: Aunque aún así fue cálido y lindo -Natsu asiente**-**_

_E: ¿Qué les llamo la atención del otro?_

_N: Sus... -cachetada por parte de Lucy- Su -sus ojos iba a decir, me gusta su pasión ante su escritura, es la persona menos rencorosa que conozco, siempre se preocupa de nosotros, no necesita decirlo para saber que nos quiere... me refiero a todo el gremio, además es muy linda y tiene el mejor aroma del mundo.  
_

_L: Bueno... me gusta su energía desbordante, siempre está alegre regalándole una sonrisa a todos, es muy leal con quienes lo rodean, es valiente y fuerte ¿Qué más necesitaría?_

_E: ¿Cómo son sus discusiones?_

_N: Bueno Lucy se enoja fácil – Lucy lo mira amenazadoramente – Pero siempre se le pasa rápido._

_L: Natsu siempre atenta con mi espacio personal, desde que nos conocimos tomó la costumbre de colarse por mi ventana, no es muy agradable.  
_

_E:¿Cómo les pondrían a sus hijos?_

_N: Bueno... Happy una vez nos dió la idea de ponerle Nashi, ya sabes por **Na**tsu y Lu**shi**_

_L: ¡Es Lucy! - suspira y Natsu ríe – si fuera niño se llamaría Igneel. - Natsu la mira curiosamente y luego le da un beso en la mejilla._

_E: Gracias chicos, han sido muy amables._

_L: ¡Oh no es nada! Cuídate_

_N: Nee Luce tengo hambre._"

- Gracias por su atención. - Y MIrajane desapareció atrás del escenario.

- ...

- ...

- ...

Esto significa una cosa. - Dijo Cana después de terminar su décimo barril en el día

¡FIESTAA! - Exclamaron todos. Natsu y Lucy solo pedían que se los tragara la tierra, puesto que también debían actuar como pareja en el gremio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer *w* tengan un buen día.  
**

**bakuinu: O.O Mi primer review! Gracias jajaja me haces sonrojar yst, pues aquí está el capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n**

**KotomiTan09: Awww Gracias - jajaja espero que quieras seguir leyendo :D**

**NaLu.99: Por tu nombre ya me encantas eh jajaj xD aquí está el capítulo (: ¡Disfrútalo!**

**¿Review?**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	4. Promesa

**He aquí el capítulo de hoy :D disfrutenlo n.n Recuerden dejar su Review con su opinion, me dan inspiración 1313.**

* * *

**Promesa:**

El ya conocido mata dragones de fuego caminaba por el parque de Magnolia, a su lado iba Happy desplegando sus alas al compás del viento, realmente todo era muy callado y tranquilo para tratarse de esos dos.

- Nee ¿Gray? – llamó Happy al muchacho que caminaba un poco más atrás. - ¿Sabes qué le sucede a Natsu? Ha estado muy callado. –comentó susurrando.

-Debe de estar pensando en algo… o en alguien ¿A caso se ha peleado con Lucy? – Respondió el mago, también en susurro

- No que yo sepa… Sé que se acerca _esa _fecha, pero nunca se pone así de melancólico días antes de que llegue.

- Hmm… fecha… ahora que lo mencionas. – Dijo Gray llevándose la mano al mentón como pensando en algo muy concentradamente. – Hace casi un año ganamos los juegos mágicos y luchamos contra los dragones.

- ¡Aye! Recuerdo como Lucy y Yukino usaron todas las llaves a la misma vez para cerrar la puerta. – Luego el minino sonrió de forma traviesa y se llevo las manos a la boca. – ¡Hace un año que Lucy cayo desnuda sobre Natsu y rodaron colina abajo! Se gusssssstan.

- A Natsu le debió de afectar la perdida de Lucy del futuro, ¿no? Después de todo es muy cercana a él y se la quitaron frente a sus ojos. – Dijo el alquimista mirando al cielo. Happy observo como la espalda de Natsu se tensaba ¿Había escuchado? Se preguntó para luego recordar los sensibles sentidos de su amigo y se regañó por ser tan descuidado.

- _Pero entonces es Lucy… ¡El se ha tensado a escuchar sobre la muerte de Lucy! – _concluyó Happy.

- Hemos llegadoa a la estación de trenes. – Hablo con desagrado el oji jade por primera vez en el camino.

Ahí los esperaban una Lucy sonriente, quien estaba jugando con Plue, mientras Erza comía su pastel matutino, todos se saludaron, luego Gray fue noqueado por Erza cuando comenzó a pelear con Natsu y accidentalmente boto el pastel de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, subamos. – Ordenó Erza y rápidamente todos los magos buscaron asiento. La Titania quedó un rato mirando a Natsu. -¿Te encuentras bien? No te has quejado del transporte.

- Déjame, tu solo preocúpate de informar sobre la misión.- Contesto molesto el peli rosado, luego cerró los ojos, parecía estar durmiendo, pero todos sabían que estaba ahí escuchando.

Pero su facha de duro y molesto (y sexy) no le duró mucho pues apenas las ruedas del tren comenzaron a moverse un poco el rostro del muchacho se tornó de un color azul, cayendo vencido en el regazo de Lucy, quien sonrojada comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Erza suspiró.

.- Bien, en el bosque al Norte de Hargeón se han reunido 3 gremios oscuros aún así no superan las 50 personas, son más conocidos por la fuerza de sus miembros que por el número que integran. Son gremios oscuros independientes, no están en ninguna alianza reconocida porque no admiran a Zeref según ellos, realmente no se sabe cuál es su ideología, pero nuestra misión consiste en vencerlos. – Lucy sintió como Natsu se tensaba sobre ella y Gray miraba la ventana como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

.- Sus nombres son desconocidos, pero la unión que han formado la han llamado Fearless. – Terminó de hablar la pelirroja. – Ahh, otra cosa, iremos directo a pelear, ya he hablado con el cliente, la misión no debería de durar más de un día

Así pasaron las 2 horas de viaje, hasta que Lucy tuvo la necesidad de acomodarse para descansar un poco, entonces tomó a Natsu por los hombros y lo puso medianamente derecho en su puesto, luego rodeo la cintura de su compañero y dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro de él. Natsu que no había logrado conciliar el sueño solo se dejo hacer por la rubia, cuando ella terminó de encontrar una buena posición, la rodeo formando un abrazo, y se dio cuenta en ese momento lo tensado estaba cuando dejó relajar su cuerpo, se sentía en paz sabiendo que la rubia estaba ahí, que logró salvar su futuro.

…

- Realmente es raro no verte besando el suelo después de salir de un tren, cabeza de cerillo. – Dijo el mago alquimista caminando por el inicio de un bosque.

- Bueno... – Miro a Lucy y sonrió instintivamente. – Ella está durmiendo aún, no puedo dejarla ahí y tirarme al suelo. – a todos los demás les corrió una gota por la nuca.

- Realmente parece estar muy cómoda en tus brazos. –Dijo burlándose el gato– Se gusssstan. –Observó como la rubia suspiraba y sonreía… Quizás con qué soñaba. – E-espera Natsu, ¡yo también quiero! – Y rápidamente se posicionó en el torso de la rubia, quedando rápidamente dormido.

…

Natsu POV:

Maldición, maldición estaban al límite, realmente de los 50 solo 5 eran fuertes, a los restantes los derribaron en el primer golpe. Luego vino una lucha con un mago que podía copiar la magia de con quién combatía, le estaba creando un problema, pero llegó Erza de sorpresa y lo derribó. Pero sólo me sentí aliviado cuando me enteré de que Lucy estaba bien, que había derrotado a otra chica que era de lo más superficial. Gray la había tenido difícil, llego todo magullado, pero victorioso.

Ahora solo quedaba el jefe, su nombre era Conell, su sonrisa tétrica enviaba más de un escalofrío, tenía el cabello caoba y se había entretenido viendo a sus compañeros luchar contra nosotros, no intervino en ningún momento, incluso cuando los vio caer. Menudo idiota, se reía como desquiciado parado en frente de nosotros.

- Mocosos, me habéis divertido bastante, como recompensa los derrotaré uno a uno, para que retuerzan sus mentes viendo la pérdida del otro sin poder hacer nada. – Miró a Lucy fijamente.– ¿Quieres comenzar con la ceremonia niña? – Dirigió su mirada a sus pechos. – Perdón, debí decir mujer.

Vele, eso me había enfadado, me tiré encima de él, pero me ignoró, levantó su mano, iba a hacer un ataque, pero… ¡Espera! ¡Está apuntando a Lucy!

- ¡LUUUUUCYYY! – Grité desesperado, pero era muy tarde y no sé si fue por impulsividad, instinto o otra cosa, pero me puse delante de ella, todo pasó muy lento, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, esta vez la iba a proteger, se lo había prometido e iba a cumplir.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces? ¡NOO! - Grito Lucy mientras me tomaba la cara, estaba llorando ¿Era por mi? El maldito Conell seguía riendo mientras yo yacía tirado en el suelo, pero me encontraba bien físicamente, ni un rasguño, nada. – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Me regañó, yo le hice puchero.

- Te lo prometí, antes de que tu "yo" del futuro muriera lo prometí, voy a proteger tu futuro Lucy. – Dije sonriendo, Erza y Gray habían comenzado el ataque, no lo hacían mal, pero Conell no quedaba atrás.

- ¡No debes hacer eso! No puedes perder tu vida salvando a otra ¡es ridículo! – Me reprochó, vaya mujer me gusta. Reí.

-Tienes razón, fue más bien un acto egoísta, prefería yo perder la vida a que vivir en un mundo en el cual tú no estás. –El mundo se detuvo en aquel momento que sus labios se unieron a los míos, era feliz porque fue ella, no fue un acto impulsivo de mi parte, ni fue una instrucción que debíamos seguir ¡Ella quería besarme y lo hizo! Fue fácil corresponderle, pero el momento no duro mucho, fue un grito el cual nos alertó. Lucy miró mi cuello. – Tu bufanda se ha puesto… negra.

- ¡Malditos! ¡No se acaramelen en medio de una pelea! – Comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba el jefe.- Uno de vosotros morirá y vivirá a costas del recuerdo del otro, ese será su f… - Gray aprovechó el momento de ira para enterrar su espada de hielo en la espalda de Conell y ahí fue donde terminó todo.

…

Normal Pov:

Se encontraban acampando, al parecer las cuentas de la Scarleth no salieron como esperaban y cayendo la noche sobre ellos, obligadamente armaron una fogata y carpas para dormir.

- Lo siento, como no pensé que terminaríamos temprano no traje mi set de campamento. – Dijo Erza mientras miraba a Natsu. – Así que serás buen chico y me darás tu carpa. – Terminó arrebatándosela de las manos.

- P-pero ¡¿Dónde dormiré yo?! –Exclamó el Dragon Slayer.

- Bueno, tienes dos opciones Lucy o Gray. – Una sonrisa tonta se formo en los labios del mago, Erza cansada solo se dio vuelta y se metió a la carpa.

Cuando Natsu entró a la carpa encontró a Lucy durmiendo cómodamente, con cuidado el chico acarició el cabello de la rubia, tomaba su perfume y en susurro dijo:

- Cumpliré mi promesa a costa de mi vida, protegeré tu futuro Lucy, lo he prometido… - Natsu besó suavemente los labrios entreabiertos de la chica.

- Entonces yo prometo proteger tu futuro Natsu. – Dijo Lucy, al parecer entre sueños. Y sin más Natsu se coló otra vez en el saco donde dormía Lucy rodeándola con sus brazos y tomando el aroma que desprendía ella de su cuello.

* * *

**Lo siento, fue un poco tarde u.u mañana tengo más tiempo si que su capítulo apareceserá bien temprano jajaj.**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	5. Te reto

**Ya está el capítulo de hoy. Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**Te reto**

Ya todo se había solucionado, la pequeña Wendy fue muy eficaz para el rápido mejoramiento de los magos y así al día siguiente ya estaban en excelente forma.

Su moral era otra cosa, Lucy no había dejado de pensar en que Natsu estaba dispuesto en su totalidad en dar la vida por ella, ¿Por qué ese hecho le provocaba miedo? Era obvio que le aterraba el hecho que por su culpa su amigo fuera a morir, debía volverse aún más fuerte de manera que no tenga que ser protegida por nadie, con esa mentalidad la rubia dejó la barra y se fue caminando a las puertas. Un muchacho que estaba burlándose de su compañero por andar semidesnudo observo en tanto como su enamorada iba dejando el gremio, y sin dar explicaciones se fue tras ella.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Consulto el Dragon Slayer cuando alcanzó a su compañera, pero Lucy no lo había sentido y dio un brinco al escuchar su voz.

- N-no te im-importa. – Natsu la miró con duda y luego le sonrió, se puso a su lado para caminar. - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vuelve al gremio!

- Nop, iré contigo – Le golpeo la cabeza de manera infantil a la chica, ella hizo puchero. – No puedo obligarte a decirme a donde vas, por lo que lo descubriré yo mismo.

- Yo… yovoyaentrenar. – Habló apenada la maga, el solo estalló en carcajadas.

- Lucy, ¡sabes que no te entiendo nada cuando hablas así! – Ella cerró los ojos como para forzar a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- Yo… iré a entrenar, me gustaría ir so… - El chico rápidamente le tomó la mano y ahora iban corriendo.

- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! Tengo herramientas en tu casa para entrenar. – Lucy se zafó del agarre y se detuvo.

- No entiendes Natsu… quiero entrenar sola, me lo voy a tomar muy enserio. – Natsu la miró con dolor. – No me malinterpretes, es por nosotros que lo hago. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- No te entiendo, eres fuerte Lucy, no necesitas de eso.

- ¡Fue por mi debilidad que te atacaron! Debo ser más rápida y fuerte para que tú no salgas herido por mi culpa. – Las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de la rubia, ella grito en medio de la calle y poco a poco la calle fue quedando vacía.

- ¡Si salgo herido será mi elección! No seas tonta Luce –Gritó molesto. - Sabes que no me arrepiento de ponerme en frente tuyo. – Suspiró, el también tenía los ojos rojos, pero hacía el intento de no llorar. – Si tu quieres hacerte fuerte bien, pero no pretendas que eso cambiará en mi ¡Siempre te protegeré!

- Natsu… - Sollozaba la rubia, Natsu no lo pudo evitar y la rodeo con los brazos. – Si mueres por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré, entiéndelo.

- Entonces vamos a entrenar. – Dijo él tranquilizándola, ella asintió. Luego, Natsu le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrojó y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la entrada del bosque de Magnolia.

…

- Puerta de la cabra ábrete ¡Capricornio! – Ordenó Lucy, en el bosque, estaban rodeados de árboles altos, los colores daban un toque místico, tanto que parecía sacado de película.

Habían decidido entrenar lo físico una semana, luego verían lo espiritual, Capricornio sabía de unas técnicas de artes marciales que les podría enseñar, también les convenía la existencia de esos árboles en el lugar, podrían escalarlo y hacer carreras esquivando obstáculos.

- ¿Qué desea Lucy-sama? – Dijo capricornio haciendo una reverencia.

- Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar, por favor enséñanos esos movimientos de artes marciales que sabes. – Pidió Lucy haciendo reverencia, Natsu se acercó y se puso en forma de ataque.

- ¡Esto encendido! – y se tiró encima de Capricornio, en 3 segundos volvió al suelo por un movimiento del espíritu.

- Entonces no hagan estupideces y escuchen atentamente. – Dijo seriamente.

…

- Estoy muerta… - Decía Lucy acostada bajo un árbol.

Habían aprendido muchos movimientos, solo les faltaba pulirlos, Natsu estaba feliz por pensar que podría vencer de una buena vez a Gray. Ahora se estaban preocupando de aumentar la rapidez y resistencia, por eso los magos han estado corriendo a través de los arboles durante un buen tiempo y ya no podían más.

- Entonces apostemos algo. – Dijo jadeante el Dragon Slayer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Un reto? – Miro desafiante Lucy. Natsu se acercó y la tomó del mentón.

- Sí, si tu caes antes tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera por todo lo quede del día, según yo serán como 6 horas. – Dijo mirando el sol por arriba de los árboles, Lucy se había sonrojado ante la acción anterior del chico.

- Hecho, pero si tú caes antes que yo, va lo mismo. – se levanto y sigo corriendo con rapidez, se puede decir que igualaba o superaba fácilmente a Natsu.

- ¡No vas a ganar! – Dijo él corriendo tras ella.

…

- ¡Gané!

- No es justo… - dijo jadeante.

- Pero si estás tirada en el piso, ¡he ganado! Tendrás que hacer todo lo que diga Lucee.

Era cierto que Lucy era más rápida que Natsu, pero Natsu tenía más resistencia que la maga y ella terminó cayendo.

- Bien, has ganado el reto, asumiré. – Dijo Lucy levantándose Lucy dificultosamente.

- Sube a mi espalda, estas exhausta. – Dijo el mago señalando su espalda.

- ¡No! – Chillo ella. – Estoy sudada y asquerosa, puedo caminar.

- Es una orden Luce, sube a mi espalda. – Dijo serio. – Obedece.

Y así lo hizo ella, Natsu la iba llevando en dirección a la casa de la maga, pero en el camino se encontraron con unas aguas termales y Natsu se detuvo.

- ¡Luce bañémonos! – Lucy no había podido mencionar ni una palabra cuando había sido dejada cuidadosamente en el suelo y el chico ya se encontraba solo en bóxers metiéndose al agua.

- Yo te acompaño desde afuera, si me mojo puede que no alcance a cercarme y no quiero enfermarme.

- ¡Pero yo te seco!

- No, gracias.

- Es una orden. – Dijo Natsu con superioridad, Lucy gruñó. Luego se fue despojando de sus ropas quedando en paños menores y lentamente se metió en las aguas, eso se había propuesto, pero Natsu la tomo y la zambulló en el agua.

- N-no Lucy basta por favor – Decía entre carcajadas Natsu, como venganza la maga comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su torso.

- Piensa antes de tirarme al agua ¡Animal! – Se reía también Lucy por las caras que ponía su compañero.

- Vale, vale detente – se reía – Es una orden.

- Eso es injus… - Lucy termino muy apegada a Natsu y al hacer contacto visual quedo hipnotizada… Natsu no estaba en otras condiciones, pero todo acabó cuando su mirada se poso en los labios de ella. Sin poder pensar racionalmente, la beso con necesidad, con fiereza, pero sobre todo, con amor y Lucy le contestó de la misma forma. Un sentimiento de satisfacción los envolvió cuando sus lenguas se enredaron formando una guerra, pero todo lo bueno acaba y cuando el oxigeno los alarmó, se separaron.

- Lu-Lucy yo…

- ¡Natsu se ha hecho de noche! Se acabó, me resfriaré – lloriqueaba la maga y Natsu la abrazó

- ¿No ves lo cálido que soy?

Rápidamente y en esa posición se secaron, Natsu controlaba su temperatura para no quemar a la rubia, luego se vistieron y se pusieron en marcha. Por muy raro que suene, el ambiente no era tenso, era como si nunca se hubiesen besado o como si se besaran siempre y este solo fuera uno más de tantos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, ella se metió al tocador a ponerse ropa para dormir y cuando salió vio a Natsu quien se encontraba preparando algo para comer.

- Dormiré acá. – Dijo él mientas devoraba un omellete y un trozo de carne.

- ¡Claro que no! Tú tienes tu casa, a parte dejarías solo a Happy.

- Es una orden… y Happy fue a jugar con Frosh. – Lucy gruñó.

- Bien. – Y se metió a la cama. – Por favor deja todo lavado.

- ¿Estás molesta? – Dijo él, también metiéndose a la cama. – La lavaré mañana lo prometo.

- ¡Claro que estoy molesta! ¡Te aprovechas mucho de nuestro reto! – dijo girándose quedando cara a cara con Natsu.

- Había pensado en cosas peores, no te quejes. – Pensó en aquellas veces que Laxus se burlaba por no tener una chica a su lado o como Gazille se burlaba de que las chicas le bailaban y a él no.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no ha sido taaaan malo, ¡pero a la próxima te ganaré! Y me vengaré, ¡Ya verás! – Natsu rió y la abrazó de forma posesiva.

- Descansa Lucee.

- Sí, tu también.

- …Una última orden Luce.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bésame.

A Lucy se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, agradeció mentalmente a la oscuridad. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la boca de Natsu y finalmente unió sus labios, fue un beso corto y tímido, pero con dulzura, lo suficiente como para dejar al mago con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Sabes Lucy?

- ¿Q-qué…

-Te amo.

- Natsu… – Lucy abochornada escondió su cara en el cuello de él. – Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Una pregunta ¿Fui la única que lloró con el anime? T-T fue tan emocionante! aunque el manga no se queda atrás (Y mi fic tampoco ahque)**

**Bueno se me cuidan, recuerden dejar lo Review sería realmente feliz -**

**Proximo capítulo: "Resplandor"**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	6. Resplandor

**Que felicidad! aquí está el siguiente capítulo, solo queda uno más Q.Q Bueno, disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**Resplandor**

La pareja de magos llegaba al gremio relajadamente, apenas entraron saludaron a todos, pero había algo extraño ¿Dónde estaban todos? Faltaba casi la mitad del gremio cosa que le extrañó un tanto a la rubia, el chico que estaba un poco más informado salió corriendo donde se encontraba Lisanna, puesto que Mirajane tampoco estaba.

- ¿Está todo listo? – La albina dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Natsu, se giró nerviosamente y lo observó, también observó como Lucy miraba en esa dirección atentamente.

- Natsu ven acá. – Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo al sótano. Está de más decir que a la rubia le dio una punzada de celos, sin embargo se giró para ir a donde Levy. Miro por todos lados y asumió que no estaba, tampoco Erza, ni Wendy, ni Gray, tampoco Gajeel, ni Juvia, ni Elfman, ni Mirajane, estaba todo realmente aburrido en el gremio.

En el sótano del gremio:

- Nee Lisanna ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? – Dijo Natsu mientras posaba sus manos en su cabeza.

- Lucy podía escuchar o alguna otra persona.

- Entonces ¿Me contestaras?

- S-si bueno… A los chicos se les olvido preparar algunas cosas, entonces Mirajane y Erza tuvieron que castigarlos, ahora mismo deben de estar terminando todo, el único problema es que no sé quién puede distraerla ahora, recuerda que Erza era la encargada de ese trabajo.

- Sabes bien que yo no puedo… debo encender las cosas. – Dijo el mago frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Lo tengo! Cana tal vez la pueda sacar a algún lugar, mientras no se le ocurra emborracharla todo estaría bien. – Sin más salió corriendo del sótano. - ¡Cana! Ven acá.

- No quiero, ¡ven tú! – Dijo la castaña con pereza.

- Ven o hago que boten todos los barriles de cerveza y los intercambien por agua, estoy segura que mi hermana estará de acuerdo. – Dijo desafiante la albina.

- Tsk, ya voy. – Después de terminar su barril de cerveza bajó al sótano donde se encontró con los otros 2 magos. - ¿Qué quieren?

- Necesitamos que entretengas a Lucy por todo el día y que al atardecer la lleves al lago Farol.

- No me llevaré a Lucy para que hagan cochinadas. – Nadie se dio cuenta como sigilosamente la puerta quedaba entreabierta.

- ¡No es eso! – Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

- Natsu le va a dar una sorpresa a Lucy, es todo lo que te podemos decir.

- Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar Lucy si los pilla a los dos acaramelados en ese lugar. – Bufó Cana con frialdad, los otros dos magos se contenían para no darle una paliza y lo hubieran hecho si no hubieran escuchado un fuerte portazo justo en ese momento.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito alarmado el Dragon Slayer para después correr en dirección a la puerta. – Que Cana haga mi parte ¡Yo iré con Lucy!

- La he cagado, ¿no? – Dijo la maga de cartas, la albina solo asintió. – Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer?

- Nada, le pediré ayuda a Macau. – Y salió del sótano.

…

- ¡Lucee! Espérame ¡Hey! Detente. – Gritaba Natsu corriendo atrás de ella, cuando la iba alcanzando la maga se largo a correr y se escabulló por el bosque de Magnolia, Natsu fue tras ella, con su sensible sentido del olfato y el aroma de Lucy impregnado en su nariz no le era difícil seguir el camino correcto.

Cuando la portadora de llaves pensó que lo había perdido se detuvo, no quería llorar, no debía llorar. No fue hasta que unos brazos la rodearon que se dio cuenta del error de olvidarse de los sensibles sentidos de su amigo.

- No vuelvas a correr así de mí, no sé qué has escuchado, pero por lo que veo ha sido un malentendido. – Lucy se levanto zafándose del agarre, lo observo y levantó una ceja.

- Me vas a decir que es mentira, que tratabas de deshacerte de mí para poder estar con Lisanna ¿no? Que Cana por única vez logró ponerse borracha y estaba hablando imbecilidades ¿cierto? No me tomes por estúpida Natsu, no pienso caer.

- Luce créeme que eso no es cierto por favor, ha sido un malentendido, le he dicho algo a Cana y ella lo entendió mal, es todo. – Natsu intentó abrazar a Luce, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

- No sé Natsu, sabes que yo…

- Si lo sé, sé que lo pasaste mal en el pasado, pero yo no soy como ellos, no te haré sufrir… Créeme. – Natsu comenzaba a tener los ojos llorosos, Lucy trató de buscar algún gesto de mentira o nerviosismo en su rosto, pero cuando topó con sus ojos todo lo que encontró fue amor.

- Te creo, te creo y te creeré. – Dijo la maga tirándose encima de Natsu abrazándolo con fuerza. – Discúlpame, tenía miedo y yo…

- Tranquila – Dijo Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo aún más fuerte. –No despreciaré tu confianza, lo prometo.

- Natsu…

- Dime.

- Quiero un beso. – Dijo la maga estelar haciendo puchero.

Natsu quedó desencajado ante la petición y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, podían sentir la respiración del otro y escucharse los latidos.

- Cuando me alcances, mi princesa. – Dijo divertido el pelirosa y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Hey! Eso no vale ¡tengo tacos! – Exclamo la rubia, pero el chico siguió corriendo. – Esto es tu muerte Salamander. – Dijo tirando los zapatos y corriendo tras él.

…

- T-te… te tengo… - Dijo jadeante la maga. – El chico que estaba en iguales condiciones, le sonrió.

- Eres muy rápida, no he corrido ni 50 metros.

- Han sido 50 metro bien intensos.

-Pero te ganaste tu beso. – Dijo el Dragon Slayer coqueto.

- Ya no lo quiero, lo que quiero es oxigeno. – Comenzó a caminar la rubia en dirección a su casa. – Y una ducha.

- Pero Lucee. – Dijo Natsu haciendo puchero. – Bien, te acompaño. – Lucy se dio vuelta y le plantó un pequeño beso, cuando se disponía a seguir en el camino fue dada vuelta por el mago. – Conste que tú me provocas. – Y sin más unieron sus labios y los movieron en un armonioso compás.

…

- Gracias por el almuerzo Natsu, ha estado muy bueno. – Natsu sentó en el sillón.

- L-Lucy ¡Eso es una lácrima televisiva! – Dijo apuntando a la gran pantalla negra afirmada en una pared.

- Sí, he juntado algo de dinero para comprarla ¿quieres ver una película? – Natsu miró su reloj y asintió con la cabeza.-

Cuando todo estuvo encendido y la película había comenzado, los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en el sillón quedando abrazados, tenían una caja con palomitas sobre ellos y de vez en cuando uno se giraba para besar al otro, algunas veces se reían hasta no poder más, en otras escenas que a alguno de los dos le metía miedo y se acurrucaba más en los brazos del otro, fue una agradable tarde. La película había terminado y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el oji jade alarmado sacó un lazo de color negro de su bufanda y ágilmente, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar la amarró sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Natsu? – Dijo un poco alarmada la rubia.

- ¿Confías en mi? – Pegunto Natsu tomándole las manos, la chica asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces solo relájate. – Y sin más la tomó como princesa.

El mago de fuego saltó por la ventana haciendo gritar a Lucy, quien al no ver nada se puso a pensar en las posibilidades de que Natsu se hubiera vuelto loco y quisiera hacerle algo. Luego de unos minutos la rubia comenzó a poner atención en los sonidos del lugar, escuchaba pisadas rompiendo hojas y ramas, también a pájaros cantar y al viento sacudir árboles, estaban en el bosque. Mucho después escuchó el canto de unos búhos ¿No qué los búhos sólo cantan de noche? Se preguntó. Ahora escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, no era como una cascada o un río, era algo más tranquilo.

- Llegamos. – Dijo Natsu bajando cuidadosamente a Lucy, luego le sacó el lazo de los ojos. ¿Te gusta? Daremos un paseo.

Como sospechaba Lucy, quien se había quedado impactada observando el lugar, era un gran lago rodeado por unos árboles cubiertos por ¿hielo? Hielo que tenían unos lindos y extraños diseños también habían unos… ¿Unos pilares de hierro? Que sostenían unos faros dándole iluminación al lugar, Lucy rió al ver una espada incrustada en uno de los pilares. Pasado un minuto en los cuales estaba contemplando el lugar, unas flores llegaron al lago cubriéndolo con pétalos, sospechoso, no se veían plantas con flores cerca y tampoco había ventisca. Aún así el panorama era muy hermoso.

- Me encanta, es realmente perfecto. – Dijo la rubia haciendo sonreír al mago de fuego.

- Entonces subamos. – Dijo animado, señalando el bote que estaba… en el medio del lago.

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo alcanzamos? – Y como por arte de magia el bote se acercó rápidamente a la orilla, Lucy rió.

Los dos se subieron al bote, Natsu iba con el remo llevándolo al centro del lago, la pareja iba hablando de cosas triviales de repente la catedral de la ciudad tocó las doce. El agua comenzó a moverse violentamente, tanto así, que parecía danzar, Lucy se abrazó a Natsu, quien sonreía torpemente.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó temerosa la rubia

- Magia.

Y unos faroles se elevaron hacia el cielo, habían de todos los colores, iluminaban el cielo y el lago, parecían estrellas. Lucy los miraba maravillada, el agua los levantó, empujando el bote hacía el cielo y sosteniéndolo entre los faroles, una ola de luciérnagas rodeó el lugar, parecían bailar alrededor de ellos, mezclando a los faroles en su danza. Natsu aprovechó el momento y tomó cuidadosamente las manos de Lucy, quien lo miró con duda, Natsu maldecía interiormente, la luz más brillante que veía no era la de los faroles, ni la de las luciérnagas, su resplandor más fuerte eran los ojos de la rubia.

- Lucy yo… Nunca he sentido esto ¿sabes? – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho. – Al comienzo realmente pensé que me habías embrujado y pues he caído locamente enamorado de ti, lo supe porque quiero protegerte, quiero saborearte, apreciarte, hacerte reír y quiero que disfrutes siempre estando conmigo –Natsu estaba totalmente sonrojado y Lucy lo observaba anonadada, cuando comprendió la situación también se sonrojó y poco a poco unas lagrimas de emoción se acumularon en sus ojos. – Por favor no llores – Dijo secando las lagrimas de su rubia. – Pero sobre todo Lucy, quiero que todo el mundo, pero sobre todo tu que sepan que… - Suspiró y ágilmente se levanto. - ¡LUCY ES MÍA ES MI PAREJA Y SOLO YO LA PUEDO BESAR Y AMAR, AQUEL QUE SE LE ACERQUE SERÁ INCINERADO EN MIS MANOS! – Gritó haciendo que el mismo Edolas escuchara el grito. – Entonces ¿qué dices Lucy? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo quiero ser tu novia, tu amante, tu confidente, tu amiga, seré todo lo que tú quieras Natsu. – Dijo entre lágrimas la maga, Natsu la abrazó para luego prácticamente besarla emocionado en sus suaves labios.

Unos aplausos se escucharon alrededor del lago, los dos jóvenes miraron y todo Fairy Tail se encontraban a las orillas del lago riendo, aplaudiendo, algunos otros llorando y desmayados en el caso de Gray y Mirajane.

-. Ya me parecía un tanto raro tanta magia. – Rió Lucy.

- Les debo una a todos ellos. – Rió también Natsu y nuevamente la besó.

- Espera y ¿Qué pasó con el trato de la revista?

- Sabes bien que no le podemos mentir a nuestra familia… Bueno, ya no es una mentira. – Y volvieron a besarse.

- Te amo mucho. – Dijo Natsu entre besos-

- Yo también te amo mucho, gracias por todo. – Dijo Lucy también entre besos, un silencio profanador se creó en el lugar, todos los miembros del gremio se miraban entre sí y como si se hubieran leído la mente levantaron los brazos y…

-¡FIESTAAAA! – Gritaron todos los del gremio.

- ¡CASAMIENTO! – Gritó Mirajane, en los brazos de Laxus ya recuperada del desmayo.

* * *

**Un saludo a Bren ^^ que le gustó mucho el especial fic jajaja ¿saben? me quedan los últimos días de clases! ya no doy más.**

** 7: Lloremos juntos? T-T ajjaja gracias!**

**Próximo capítulo: Futuro.**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


	7. Futuro parte 1

**Hola, bueno informo que este último capítulo lo dividiré en dos, por motivos que me los guardo jaja, pero reflexionen sobre lo que puede pasar en el siguiente capítulo y denme sus hipotesis en los review. Disfuten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Futuro (Parte 1)**

Al comenzar la madrugada una bella rubia se frotaba los ojos en un intento de despertar, cuando sus ojos se abrieron en totalidad comprobó que estaba sola en su habitación, le causó extrañez no ver al peli rosa que comúnmente se colaba por ahí después de habérselas arreglado toda la semana para dormir con ella, se levantó para ir al baño y arreglarse. Cuando terminó de lavar los utensilios utilizados en el desayuno tiró una ojeada al calendario, era el 7 de julio, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el alma, con ánimos renovados se dirigió a su escritorio, había sido una gran semana como para deprimirse ahora.

Tomó pluma y papel mientras observaba el cielo que poco a poco se iba tornando azul y comenzó:

"_Hola mamá, han pasado varios años ya, te mentiría si dijera que no te extraño horriblemente, pero tranquila porque mi dolor se ha aliviado mucho durante este tiempo con la compañía de mis amigos y el gremio, siempre me tienen llena de risas y peligrosas aventuras, pero no te preocupes, si estoy con ellos nada me sucederá._

_Me pregunto cómo estarás tú en aquel lugar, seguramente disfrutando del tiempo con mi padre ¿no? Después de todo acá también hace un lindo día. _

_¿Sabes? Realmente me gustaría que conocieras a Natsu y al gremio, estoy segura que te encantarían, él ahora es mi… es mi novio, desde ayer ¡Fue tan hermoso y mágico su declaración! Tal vez en otra carta te cuente con más detalle, a mi hace tiempo me gustaba, pero sabes lo testaruda que puedo ser a veces, sin embargo él es diferente a todos los demás, es sincero, enérgico, confortable, ¿Puedes creer que tienes una hija enamorada? _

_Intentaré ir a visitarte hoy, de lo contrario lo haré durante esta semana, también a mi padre, tal vez me lleve a Natsu, en eso tal vez le den su visto bueno ¡A Happy también lo conocerás! Es muy mono, le encanta el pescado y hacer bromas._

_No sabes lo que daría por un abrazo tuyo en este momento, te quiero mucho._

_Lucy."_

Guardó la carta en el baúl, y observó algo blanco bajo la cama, lentamente se fue acercando ¡Era la bufanda de Natsu! Pensó la rubia preocupada, cuidadosamente la dobló y con este en las manos, salió de la casa.

Cuando llegó al gremio estaba todo muy tranquilo, una que otra persona hablaba, incluso llegaba a ser incómodo el ambiente. No se encontraba Natsu, la maga estelar fue hacía donde Mirajane para preguntar por él.

- Buenos días Mirajane.

- ¡Hola Lucy! Me alegra verte por aquí.

- Sí, gracias. ¿Has visto a Natsu?

- ¿Acaso es que no lo sabes Lucy? Hoy es el aniversario de la desaparición de los dragones, ahora que tenemos 3 hijos de dragones es un tema muy sensible. – Lucy maldijo por lo bajo, se preguntaba cómo es que era tan estúpida para olvidar ese acontecimiento, sin despedirse de nadie salió corriendo del gremio en dirección a la casa de Natsu.

- Espero que Lucy pueda mejorar el ánimo de Natsu en estas fechas… - Habló la camarera antes de volver a trabajar.

...

Lucy corría como si no hubiera un mañana, respiraba jadeante, por sus músculos corría una adrenalina que nunca antes había sentido, esquivando obstáculos, saltando raíces de los árboles, después de unos minutos logró divisar la casa del mago de fuego.

Tocó la puerta una vez, nadie contestó, de nuevo lo intentó, sin respuesta, por último a la fuerza abrió la puerta… A la vista no había nadie, entró al cuarto que parecía ser el de su novio y lo vió tumbado en su cama mirando un punto fijo en el techo.

- Se te ha quedado esto. – Dijo suavemente Lucy. – Estaba preocupada por ti. – Natsu no le dirigía la mirada, parecía perdido en otro mundo.

- Quiero estar sólo Luce, únicamente hoy, ¿puedes… - Lucy se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy también quería estar en soledad, ya sabes, por el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, planeaba ir a su tumba y volver a la tarde. Pero recordé que no era la única que tenía un día especial hoy… ¿Qué dices si juntamos nuestra soledad? Me preguntó si se creará una soledad más grande o si ambas soledades desaparecerán.

- Yo… - Medito el mago. – Estaría dispuesto a descubrirlo… - Lucy tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la ventana y quedó mirando el cielo. – Luce… ¿Tú crees que vuelva a ver a Igneel? ¿Lo encontraré?

- Estoy muy segura de que lo volverás a ver, pero dudo que lo encuentres, no me malinterpretes… Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que si debieras buscarlo ya lo habrías encontrado, pienso que Igneel y los demás dragones simplemente están esperando el momento indicado para aparecer… sea cual sea la razón. Por otro lado, no creo que el haya querido irse, tampoco los demás – Natsu la miro con duda. – Si yo tuviera que irme por un prolongado tiempo habría dicho que me queda poco tiempo de vida, así evitarte la agonía de buscarme por todo el mundo con la esperanza de encontrarme, no sé… tal vez fueron invocados por alguien o tal vez… - Lucy calló de repente y Natsu que la escuchaba atentamente le pidió que siguiera. – O tal vez su tiempo en este mundo se terminó.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿Piensas que los dragones son extraterrestres?

- Bueno… sea cual sea la desaparición de Igneel abarca a todos los dragones.

- ¿Qué me dices de Acnología?

- Te recuerdo que Acnología fue un humano al principio.

- Oye Luce… Discúlpame, pero ¿De qué murió tu madre? – A la maga le recorrió un escalofrío.

- Yo… realmente yo no lo sé, cuando falleció yo era muy pequeña por lo que nunca me dijeron nada.

- Y… ¿la viste? Ya sabes, en el ataúd.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que tenía 6 años. Aparte, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Pues tu madre también "desapareció" diciéndolo de otra manera la misma fecha que los dragones, tal vez tu mamá era una dragona ¿No crees?

- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir en estos años!

- …

- ¡No! – Chilló Luce. – Natsu, ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente?

- ¿Eh? No lo sé, Igneel me encontró por lo que no sabe mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué para las batallas antes del festival tú y Gajeel no pudieron salir de las runas de Freed? la única clausula era que no fuera mayo de 80 años y tú te ves de 17 o 18. – El chico la miró anonadado, levantó su mirada al techo y alzó los hombros.

- Ni idea.

- Tal vez Levy sepa algo.

- ¿Vamos a preguntarle?

- Al parecer estas más animado ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí!

* * *

**Bueno terminé por hoy espero que hayan disfrutados, gracias por los lindos Review :D me alegran el alma, mañana subiré la segunda parte, rompanse la cabeza respondiendo lo que les pedí arriba.**

**Se despide Toriii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**

**Próximo capítulo: Futuro parte 2**

**¡Dejen sus review!**


	8. Futuro parte 2

**Primero que nada, perdón por el atraso surgió un problemita, ni siquiera toque el computador estos dos días Dx ¡Pero no se preocupen que ya está su capítulo! (Claro, por que no se van a preocupar por mi T-T)**

**Bueno, me llegaron unos comentario respecto a las declaraciones del capítulo anterior y bueno esto es un fic, son sólo hipotesis xD. Es cierto que nunca se especificó el mes, ni el día de la muerte de la madre de Lucy, pero acá lo pondremos como que fue el 7 del 7 del 777 para ponerlo más interesante :3 **

**GusMUFC7 también tiene una teoría muy interesante, asique espero que no te moleste que la haya mencionado acá ^^ Y gracias por leer jaja.**

**Entonces, les recuerdo que este fic está basado en Fairy Tail, pero también puede tener algunos cambios creados por mi :3. Sin más lean el Fic a su agrado :D**

* * *

**Futuro parte 2**

La sorpresa que ambos magos sintieron al encontrarse en el camino para llegar al gremio con el poco hábil, pero rápido mago Jet, quien pertenece al mismo equipo que la peli azul, a quien en ese momento buscaban. El mago Jet parecía correr hacia algo o mejor dicho de algo, pero cuando en su vista apareció la pareja de magos, rápidamente cambio de ruta para dirigirse en su encuentro.

- ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! Por favor, Droy está en problemas.

Rápidamente fueron y el panorama no era otro que Droy inconsciente en el suelo y Levy regañando a Gajeel, los recién llegados se escondieron cautelosos tras un arbusto para escuchar mejor.

- ¡Droy solo intentaba ayudarme! No tenías que haberlo golpeado – Apuntaba Levy con el índice en dirección a su amigo en el suelo. – O mejor dicho incrustarle un brazo tuyo en su abdomen. – Natsu al escuchar el comentario hizo una mueca de dolor, él sabía lo que era experimentar con el brazo de Gajeel.

- Lo que digas Enana, pero el toco algo de mi pertenen…

- ¡Nee- Levy! Necesito de tu ayuda. – Lucy se golpeo la frente con desilusión, Natsu era tan insensible para notar el ambiente que había ahí y es que también es tan terco como para entender de que ¡Estaban escondidos! Imbécil.

- ¿Qu-qué quieres Natsu? – Levy y Gajeel se notaron nerviosos al notar bien la presencia del mago de fuego.

- Hablar contigo. – Dijo Natsu con simpleza, Gajeel le gruñó e hizo un ademán de que no se acercara a Levy… cosa que Natsu ignoró. – Con Luce te necesitamos.

- Emm… Levy-chan si no puedes ahora no hay problema. – Dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada, intentando calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Claro que puedo Lu-chan! Vamos. – Levy tomó a Lucy de la manga, Natsu las siguió y Gajeel se quedo parado impotentemente… Aprovechando que el Dragon Slayer de hierro no prestaba atención alguna, Jet cautelosamente tomó a Droy para llevárselo a algún lugar seguro antes de que Gajeel explotara el lugar "Celos de dragón" pensó Jet. – Bueno Lu-chan ¿Para qué me necesitan?

- Pues… necesitamos saber de información de dragones y pensamos que tú podrías ayudarnos. – Al escuchar esto Levy puso una cara un tanto culpable.

- Lo siento Lu-chan, pero se sabe muy poco de dragones, hace mucho que desaparecieron y no hubo mucha gente que se encargara de estudiarlos en el tiempo que habitaron estos lindes, siquiera intentaron sacarles información- Hizo una pausa – Tú sabes que los dragones es un tema que me interesa mucho, aparte de las lenguas perdidas, aún así poco y nada del tema sé. – Los 3 magos tomaron asiento en una banca del parque al cual llegaron caminando.

- ¿Y no sabes de alguna conexión que tengan todos los dragones?... Ya sabes… una alianza, algo que los una.

- Mmm… bueno, todos los dragones usan magia de distinto tipo y habilidad. Aún cuando un dragón use algún tipo de elemento o habilidad, su manera de usarla puede variar. – Dijo Levy haciendo signos con las manos. – Además…

- No Levy, eso lo entendemos. – Interrumpió el peli rosa. – Por favor dinos porqué crees que desaparecieron. – Desconcertada, Levy aparto la mirada del peli rosa y miró al cielo.

- Bueno…los dragones no son de este mundo, hay algunos datos en un libro que salvaron de una aldea quemada por adoradores de Zeref. – Miró fijamente al Dragon Slayer. – Tiene lógica ¿sabes? Este es un mundo apto para los humanos, por sus dimensiones y características, pero sería un caos si este mismo mundo estuviera plagado de dragones, imagínate la destrucción, ya sabes… son enormes y con su magia arrasarían todo a su paso, por ejemplo Acnología, él sólo pudo haber hecho desaparecer una isla completa. Es más que seguro que algunos millones de dragones acabarían fácilmente con este mundo. – La otra pareja de magos observaba y analizaba sorprendidos las palabras de Levy.

- Otra cosa más Levy… - Dijo tímidamente Lucy - ¿Hay alguna medida diferente de edad entre los dragones y humanos?

- No que yo sepa… ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto curiosa la pequeña maga. - ¿A qué vienen todas vuestras preguntas?

- Si no me equivoco es por lo de fantasía ¿no? – Dijo apareciendo de la nada Gajeel un tanto cansado y con marcas de astillas de árboles en los brazos o enredados en la ropa.

- Sí, por las runas de Freed – Dijo Natsu simulando estar pensando en alguna hipótesis. – Tal vez fueron los piercing de Metalicana y la bufanda de Igneel, deben ser viejos ¿no?.

- Pero son cosas, no personas.

- ¿Y si los dragones se transformaron en cosas?

- ¡Eso es estúpido!

- De cualquier forma…- Dijo Levy. – No hay algo de este tema que te pueda asegurar, pero quiero hacerte una corrección en tu pregunta Natsu, sería mejor que te esmeraras más en descubrir "cómo desapareció" a "adónde desapareció".

- Enana vámonos, tenemos que hacer. – Dijo Gajeel

- Eso no es cie… - Gajeel ya se encontraba alzándola en sus brazos, definitivamente esos celos lo hacían pasar mal y Levy ya no se esforzó en resistir los deseos del mago de hierro. – Adiós chicos, tengan suerte con sus preguntas.

- Adiós. – Dijo Gajeel.

- Sí, gracias… - Dijo Natsu, en tanto giró su cabeza y vió a Lucy jugando a las palmas con Plue, una sonrisa tonta envolvió sus labios.

Lucy giró para ver a su novio, quien después de levantarse de la banca comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia quien sabe dónde. Cuando lo alcanzó se tiró a su espalda para que él la cargara, cuando el correspondió, juguetonamente la maga fue repartiendo besos por el cuelo de él, por sus hombros y por su mejilla.

- Luce, tendremos tiempo para encontrar a Igneel, estoy seguro de que él está bien- Natsu había analizado sus pensamiento y ahora estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. - sea donde esté, yo lo que quiero es… - Rodeo a Lucy para ponerla en frente a él, luego unió delicadamente sus frentes para mantener una conexión en las miradas. – Lo que quiero es… una familia contigo y quiero poder estar todo el día a tu lado. – En un rápido movimiento tomó a la sorprendida Luce en brazos al estilo princesa para luego besar sus suaves labios. - ¡Ven a vivir conmigo y Happy! Lo pasaremos bien, te lo prometo Luce.

- Natsu…

Luce supo que ahora era ese el momento de sacarse esa espina del corazón ¡Ella merecía amor! Ella quería amor, ella quería a Natsu solo para ella, quería formar una familia con él, por sobre todo quería pasar el resto de su mágica vida al lado de él.

-. Natsu… - repitió - ¿estaremos juntos para siempre?

- ¡Por todo el futuro! – Exclamo el mago de fuego para después comenzar a girar con Lucy por el bosque. – No, no era así – Dijo a carcajadas Natsu, siendo seguida por la maga. – ¡Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad!

…

En otro lugar muy apartado a la escena anterior, dos seres miraban una pequeña lácrima incrustada en la pared de una espaciosa cueva, a pesar de ser una cueva era bastante confortable y cómoda, el ambiente del lugar exclamaba a gritos emoción y felicidad.

- Definitivamente es un buen chico para ella.

- ¡Obviadamente que si! Es mi hijo después de todo.

- ¡Oh! Definitivamente eso no, él muchacho tiene toda la caballerosidad y modales que a ti te faltan Igneel.

- ¡No molestes!– gruño el aludido. – Natsu no tiene esos grandes modales - Dijo con una gota en la nuca. - ¿Sabes? Tu hija es muy parecida a ti, sería un placer conocerla.

- En un futuro tal vez… Bueno, debo irme a mi casa, cuídate viejo amigo.

- Adios Layla, por cierto, dile a Grandine que sus chistes enviados por el aire son pésimos.

- Lo que tú digas… igual diste carcajadas por media hora.

- ¡C-cállate!

…

Mucho después…

- Los declaro marido y mujer. – Decía, o mejor dicho imitaba el pequeño, para luego reírse a fuertes carcajadas. - ¡No sabes cómo lloraba el Maestro! Y Erza también, a Mirajane le tuvieron que contar todo porque se desmayo cuando vio llegar a Lucee, fue muy gracioso porque mientras le decían ¡De nuevo se desmayó! – Seguía riéndose. - ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida Luce, Erza noqueo a 5 camareros por no darle pastel de fresas.

- ¿Puedes callarte un rato? Me dan nauseas de solo escucharte. – Respondió de mala gana la rubia.

- Aye… Natsu, Lucy no me quiere. – Lloriqueaba el minino.

- No te preocupes Happy, Luce si te quiere es solo que los primeros meses de embarazo son los más difíciles. – Dijo Wendy mientras terminaba el chequeo semanal al vientre de Luce. – Todo está regular, el bebe crece fuerte y sano. – Miro a ambos casi padres. – Felicidades.

- Gracias Wendy – Dijo Natsu alegre.

_- "Felicidades pequeño Dragón, te haces fuerte igual que el ser que está dentro de tu mujer, estoy orgulloso de ti… con cariño, Igneel" _– El mensaje llegó por los vientos a los oídos del mago de fuego, extrañado miró hacia todos lados, esa no era la voz de su padre ¡Incluso era la voz de una mujer! – "_Posdata si eres un tanto más inteligente que tu padre puedes darte cuenta que no soy él, aunque tal vez no sepas quien soy, dejémoslo como que soy tu tía, ¿vale?, esperam… Igneel me está regañando… Me debo ir, dije mucho, lo siento, adiós. Mandale saludos a Wendy por mí." – _Algo hizo click en la mente de Natsu ¡Era Grandine! Obvio, ella puede manejar el aire y el viento a su gusto. Inmediatamente el mago a gran velocidad fue donde Wendy a entregarle su mensaje.

- Natsu… - el aludido paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su esposa. - También lo escuchaste ¿cierto? – Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió ferozmente. – Los encontraremos, no te preocupes. – Dijo la maga estelar sonriendo, Natsu le imitó para luego acercarse y besar sus labios tímidamente.

- Sí, tenemos todo el futuro para hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno, dejé un final abierto, pero es el final, aparte me voy de viaje. Aunque quisiera no podría seguir xD espero que hayan tenido un buen rato.**

**Se despide Toriiii 1, 2, 3 ¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
